Why Don't You Love Me?
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: Based on Hot Chelle Rae featuring Demi Lovato's Why Don't You Love Me, "Your form in the middle of the road, soaking wet as your intense, sparkling blue eyes left a burning into mine. I walked up to the window and continued to stare at you as you started to walk up to me, not caring about everyone..." Channy pairing, [Being revised as of May 31st, 2013]


**Author's Note****: Hi! It has been so long since I posted a one-shot. I blame on graduation and now college life. I came up with this concept when I couldn't sleep one night and listening to music on my iPod to help me out. The song came popping up and I was thinking about making a story to it and voila! It turned into this! I hope you guys like it. :) It's called Why Don't You Love Me? You can guess whose POV is it, but it's pretty obvious who it is. :)**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance and its Characters! I also DO NOT own the lyrics to WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME by Hot Chelle Rae featuring Demi Lovato. However, I do OWN THE PLOT! :)  
**

* * *

**Why Don't You Love Me?**

**A Channy One-Shot**

Sometimes I don't know if I should tell you the truth. It looks like you don't care about me at all. You show me all the signs, but when are you going to make the move?

I feel like I should give up and just don't care about you anymore, but my heart can't lose the hope that we would be together one day. Stupid heart, but it is always right.

I looked outside the window of my room, not caring who is outside or not. There was no sunshine as the rain started to pour down hardly and it looks like it won't let up. I thought of the memories of us and trying to think of what to do now.

As I looked out the window, my iPod shifts into a new song. There was some instrumental in the beginning before the singer starts to sing.

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

As the song continues to play, I started to carefully listen to the lyrics. It reminded me of the memories and the moments we have between us. I wish you would know what I was feeling and I wish I could tell you all about it... but I know in my heart, that I can't because you would just break my heart and don't care.

Then another vocalist starts to sing after the chorus, her melodic voice shown emotions;

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_So just tell me_

Then the chorus comes back with her voice blending the singer's voice.

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)_

_Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)_

_You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)_

_Till I'm with you_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight_

_It's killing me so_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me__?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

When the song ends, tears started to pour out and fell, splashing onto my cheeks.

This definitely reminds me of us. Why don't you love me? Why? I looked back at the window and saw you.

Your form in the middle of the road, soaking wet as your intense, sparkling blue eyes left a burning into mine. I walked up to the window and continued to stare at you as you started to walk up to me, not caring about everyone who was looking out of their window and staring at you like you were crazy to do this.

I turned and got out of my room, running down the stairs as I reached the front door and opened it, not caring about my attire as I ran outside into your arms.

You captured me easily into your arms, holding me close. I pulled away to touch my forehead to yours. You looked at my lips before looking at me. I slowly leaned close before my lips touch yours.

My body jolts and I felt sparks inside me as you kissed back and held me tightly. I could feel my clothes being wet, but I didn't care. Being in your arms is all that matters. I tried to speak to you, but then you disappeared out of my arms. I looked around me and I see everything was disappearing...

I gently opened my eyes and realized that it was all a dream. I looked outside, it was still raining. The song still came on, but the dream didn't come true. You never came to me and I'm left with broken dreams and longing for you.

* * *

**Did you like it? Well, click on the review button in the middle and tell me what you think! If I can get enough reviews, I could possibly extended from a one-shot to a multi-chapter story. :) Thank you guys for taking the time to read it and give me some criticisms, compliments... anything! :D**

**-Daydreamer Di**


End file.
